Gotta Go My Own Way
by Reyn's Girlfriend
Summary: The movie scene for Gotta go my own way from HSM 2 with sad puzzleship!


Me: Okay, I have to say, I thought this moment would really fit these two, alright?  
Minami: No hate just 'cause it's a HSM scene  
Me: Hope you like!

* * *

Anzu and her girlfriends were laughing and talking about something together.

"Anzu" Yugi called out. Anzu put down her drink and followed Yugi. A little ways away from Anzu's friends, Yugi started to talk.

"Forget about the rest of us. How about the fact that your brother has worked extremely hard on the show?" Yugi asked.

"Oh boo hoo, he'll be in the show. He'll do his...celebrity impersonations. Anddon't lecture me about Akiro. Given the way you've been interfereing with Yami's future" Anzu said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You've got him written up by Pegasus by sneaking onto the golf course, swimming after hours. I had to step in just to save Yami's job!" Anzu said.

"I'm not interested in what you think your doing for Yami. That's between you and him. But your messing with my friends, my summer, and that's not okay with me." Yugi said.

"You don't like the fact that I. won." Anzu smirked.

"What's the prize?! Yami? The Star Dazzle award? You have to go through all of this just to get either one? One thing, Anzu. You're very good at a game that I don't want to play. So, I'm done here. But one more thing. You better step away from the mirror long enough just to see how much damage that will always be right behind you." Yugi finished. What he and Anzu didn't know was that Yami had walked up behind them while Yugi had been talking.

"...Girls!" Anzu called, and started walking away. Her friends followed her, one carrying her drink.

"Hey! What do you mean you're done here?" Yami asked, putting his hands on Yugi's hips, "Imean, you can't quit."

"Us working together sounded good, but plans change, and people change" Yugi said, looking away, "This club talent show is very important for Anzu and apparently your future. So, it's cool. Make it happen. Wear your new Italian shoes." Yugi said.

"Hey! I'm still me!" Yami said.

"Blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you, then good to know" Yugi said, turning and starting to walk. Yami ran in front of him.

"Nonononono! I was only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship thing, you know that" Yami said.

"But along the way, if you act like someone you're not, that's who you become!" Yugi explained.

"I know what I said! About movies, and summer, and just being together" Yami said.

"I'm sure you did. At the time. I also meant what I said. That I want to remember this summer. But, not like this, Yami." Yugi said. He sighed.

"I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way Whenever we try, somehow the plan Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here, I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now, I gotta go my own way" Yugi sang. He walked away from Yami, and went into the building. He walked to his locker to get his bag. "Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up And I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to grey And it's just too hard to watch it all Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'Cause I gotta do what's best for me You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here, I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now, I gotta go my way" Yugi sang. Yami stopped him halfway across a small bridge.

"What about us? WHat about everything we've been through?" Yami sang.

"Well, what about trust?" Yugi sang.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you" Yami sang.

"What about me?" Yugi sang.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yami sang.

"I gotta leave, but I'll miss you..." both sang. Yugi placed something in Yami's hand.

"So, I've got to move on and be who I am" Yugi sang, starting to walk away.

"Why do you have to go?" Yami sang.

"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand" Yugi sang.

"I'm trying to understand" Yami sang.

"We might find our place in this world someday. But, at least for now..." Yugi sang.

"I want you to stay!" Yami sang.

"I gotta go my own way! I've got to move on and be who I am" Yugi sang.

"What about us?" Yami sang.

"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand" Yugi sang.

"I'm trying to understand" Yami sang.

"We might find our place in this world someday. But, at least for now I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way" Yugi finished, getting into Jounouchi's van as it pulled up. Yami looked down at his hand, and bit his lower lip.

Yugi had given back the necklace Yami had given him.

* * *

Me: End!  
Minami: Please reveiw!  
Me: If i get enough reveiws, I MAY add on a chapter with Yami singing Bet on it


End file.
